Devil May Vampire
by Drunkin13attler
Summary: When an old friend call in a few favors...Dante and coworkers find themselves in a whole other world!
1. Prologue Chapter

Devil May + Vampire

Prelog

Not long after the battle Tsukune had with Issa Shuzen for another Rosario to bring the outer Moka back out, the school gym teacher Okuto Kotsubo decides that chasing female students is no longer a top priority for him and let's Gin handle all the research. Instead he feels the student body needs more than his "assistance" to help themselves prepare for the dangers that lie within their realm so he decides to call in a favor from a very old friend. So, just like always when someone needs a lift Nurari shows up when he's needed. "Kotsubo you need a ride somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes, I need you to bring me to…Limbo City." Okuto replied back with a look of excitement. So they take the magical tunnel that seems to connect Yokai academy to world, and show up in front of: Devil May Cry. Kotsubo walks in nonchalantly and hears a guitar being played in the background. He walks up to the pool table where Trish is just shooting around and asks, "This Devil May Cry correct?"

Trish replies back, "Yes, welcome to Devil May Cry. What is the nature of your problem?"

He thinks for a moment before answering her so he can sound somewhat sly. "Well I need to talk to Dante. You see I'm calling in an old favor from way back when Vergil helped summon…what was that thing called again," he pauses, "oh now I remember, Temen-ni-gru."

Trish looks at him as if she's looking at a ghost for the first time in her life, "Um…hold on." Then as if he used his Quicksilver ability Dante appeared right in front of Trish and plays a power cord that knocks Kotsubo back a few feet. After he knocks him back he slides down the frets to stop the music. Looks at what he's assuming is an assassin sent to test him for the next greatest thing that's gonna take over the human world.

Dante then smiles as he looks at his old friend, "Is that you Okuto you perverted demon son of a bitch?!"

Kotsubo briefly smiles, "Come now Dante, please call me by my first name…wait, you couldn't tell it was me? Who else would be here for a favor from back when Vergil was connected with that mess Temen-ni-gru?"

Dante pauses for a minute only too answer with, "Well not many people, cause Lady works with me like Trish here." He then realizes what he's there for, "Come upstairs with me I wanna have a drink with you while you tell me why you're here. I'm probably gonna need it considering the last time we talked you tried to get me to take your current job so you could be a professional skirt chaser." Kotsubo looks at Dante as if he was mortally wounded by his low balling accusations. Never the less he follows Dante up the stairs to his desk. Okuto looks around a bit to see the shops changed a lot in the years since he's been there. Considering it was basically destroyed by demon and god knows whatever else. Trish is following behind so she's not left out of the loop and to find out more about this mystery man she has never heard of before. Dante proceeds to crack open a few beet bottles and hands on to his buddy and flop into his chair. He takes a swig then begins, "So what favors you calling in cause knowing you it's never just one.

"You know me all too well Dante." He takes a drink from his bottle, sits down then replies, "That one where I covered for you with Lady's motorcycle. You remember the one you destroyed climbing the outside of the tower whilst killing demons along the way with it." Trish kind of chuckles because she know if Lady knew that bike was a replacement and was actually destroyed Dante would be in some serious trouble. "Also, giving you that special storage trunk for the other Devil Arms you got from Temen-ni-gru. By the way how has Nevan been doing?"

Dante laughs, "She loves to be fingered what do you think?! Her body's that guitar smart ass. Anyway what kind of job you got for me. You better not say a teaching gig at that school…the names escaping me but I told you before I'm not doing your job."

The look on Kotsubos face turns serious before his explanation begins, "Well it's Yokai Academy for starters and well yeah I'm the gym teacher cause you wouldn't do it but that's now what I'm asking of you. I need you to teach our students to fight and defend themselves against people and or other demons who want to kill them."

"I mean I'm a Devil/Demon killer." Dante says through taking a large gulp of his beer, "You really think I can teach self defense without nearing killing a few students?"

"Well we kind of factored that in," he surprised both Trish and Dante with that as she sits on the edge of his desk, "You are gonna personally teach a kid who's now a Ghoul to hone his abilities and summon his power like it was his Devil Trigger."

"You said I'm teaching the students not just one…but before we hash out the job details any further what would I get out of this deal; I mean I know you're calling in some pretty hefty favors here but I need something out of this deal if I'm going to be a teacher…wait can I bring Trish and Lady as teaching assistances?"

Pleased that Dante is figuring out details that he doesn't have to explain to him Kotsubo happily answers, "I was planning on you asking me that they are welcome to do so. Also, for good measure Nero has been enrolled in Yokai Academy as a student and, was given special teaching privileges for your class only so he's aloud to walk around the school with the Red Queen. Which I'm sure Nero will try to use her to impress the girls at this school I mean they are all knockout and the prepor…"

Dante cut him off with the world's most excited tone, "Wait your telling me in addition to what you're gonna pay me and the girls which we can discuss later obviously, that I can walk around your school being the ultimate demonic cock-block to Nero by abusing Quicksilver anytime I want!?"

Half confused Kotsubo attempts to calm him with, "There may not be a need to do that Dante. I enlisted help from another old friend of your and she thinks she can make sure a naked image of you pops into his head every time he attempts to flirt with any/all girls…which including your teaching assistances." He winks at Trish.

"No no no, my way is much more fun as much as I want to see the look of mental scaring on his fac…wait! Mental scaring" Dante's a bit puzzled, "only a psychic would be able to even attempt something like that." He eyes grew wide, "You mean to tell me you've also been in contact with Kat!" Because of his majorly excited tone as soon as her name leaves his lips Dante flinches because Lady bursts through window and lands on the desk with Kalina-Ann pointed straight at "little Dante" and Sparta at his throat. As they say in unison.

"Who's this Kat character Dante?!" both Trish and Lady ask with murderous intent in their voices.

"Don't worry gals I will explain this one the bus ride over." Looks at Okuto, "So Kotsubo, we're in I'm bringing the Devil Arms and please no more surprises."

As he rolls his eyes, "Yeah, sure…no more surprises."

"You hesitated, I felt it!" Dante roared out! "You know what never mind any more surprises you have for me cannot be as bad as introducing and old friends back into my life. So how long do I have to prepare for this teaching gig?"

"Sadly you've got a week to get your affairs in order. We need you there as soon as possible. A week is all the prep time I could carve out for you." As he finished he could felt a weird chill up his spine as if this may have been a bad idea.

"So who's gonna do my job while I'm teaching? You're not gonna suggest I call Chi or the Vie De Marli for a favor/hold down the fort while I'm gone. Getting in contact with them is easier than it sounds Kotsubo."

"You don't have much choice if you wanna keep taking in money from your "high class hit jobs"…you're gonna need someone with some demon blood to at least watch the shop for you." Kotsubo explains to him trying to sound somewhat helpful.

"Fine I'll take care of things on my end." He finally finishes his beer. Okuto points to the bus outside the window as if suggesting Dante take that to get this prep work finished quicker, "Nah, its fine I'll take care of this one on my own." So Dante leaves Trish and Lady to watch the shop and uses Quicksilver to help cut travel time to Dumary Island so he may talk to Lucia/Chi.

Once he gets there he's greeted with the same welcoming party from his last visit. "Time to blow off some steam!" Dante quickly equips Lucifer and proceeds to have a ball. He's making his way through the streets of Dumary hacking and slashing his way through. As he does so his memories of this island and his little adventure here. Good times he thinks to himself, as some of the stronger demons on the island come out to play. Dante then takes out Pandora and sets her up on his shoulder, "Hehehe…Bitches love cannons!" After slaughtering literally hundreds of them they finally flee because they realize who the fuck they are dealing with. Dante finally gets to the other side of the island to the village where he first met Lucia and Matier.

Matier feels his presence near the edge of the village they first met and goes to get Chi. Dante enters the cliff side village to see the town actually semi active compared to the last time he was there. Someone notices him, and goes to find Matier only to find she's already beside Dante with Chi. "Son of Sparda."

"Lady Matier, Chi." He bows.

"Call me Lucia, Dante. So what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Dante smiles little "Small favor. Could you watch my shop while I'm away? A friend of mine called in a few hefty favors and they cannot be ignored I'm afraid."

"Do I gotta kill demons?" she exasperatedly asks.

"Interested?" Dante raises an eye brow to her reply, "No you don't have to kill anything if you don't want to. I just need someone to make sure it's known I'm not out of business. However, if you take on any small hit jobs, any money you earn is rightfully yours too keep."

Chi looks at Matier as if she was helpless, "Will you be ok here by yourself Mati…"

Matier roars, "Silence child," which makes Lucia and even Dante take a step back, "I've been doing this before Dante here was even a wet dream," she winks at Dante as she makes the joke. Dante chuckles, "We will be able to manage by ourselves. Go do this for Dante, after all quitted down the streets while he was here." Dante escorts Lucia to his shop and which with Quicksilver only took so many days.

*Total elapsed time 1 week*

After prepping everything and as he's ready to leave his shop to Lucia and take the girls just then the "magic bus" shows up out of nowhere. Right as Dante opens the door, "Well you're quite the on time…Nurari was it?"

"You know it Dante I'm always right on time." He looks at Lady and Trish, "Ladies shall we get going?"

Chapter 1 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Yokai Academy!

Nurari opens up the back door of the bus to reveal it had seats removed to load the special trunk that help all his Devil Arms. Dante looking a bit surprised at this Nurari reassures him, "Don't worry Dante, since we removes the last few rows of seats your trunk should fit just fine. It may slide around a little but, it's not going anywhere anytime soon." He helps him load it in and it fits just perfectly in the back of the bus. He gets back to the driver's seat to see that Lady and Trish have taken up seats on opposite side of the bus. Dante sits behind the driver somewhat excited to depart Nurari looks in his mirror and says, "Well someone looks happy to be doing this. I thought you weren't the teaching type, Son of Sparta."

Dante scoffs at his comment, "Well considering we haven't had a decent job in weeks," looks back to see the ladies somewhat disappointed, "this gives up a chance to shake the dust off." Without another word the bus starts and they proceed to leave. About the time they get a few miles outside Limbo City, and miles away from Devil May Cry that they start to feel minor excitement. Excitement that they get to do a job that'll last more than 5 minutes. So Nurari decides to take them on a detour, considering they aren't suppose to start their class for another 4 days past that one week prep time. He takes them through a tunnel and the end up in Japan. Everyone's phones notify them of the sudden time chance to which Dante responds, "I thought we were going straight to the academy, why the fuck are we stopping in Japan?"

"Well the school is closer to Japan then you would think Dante," Nurari answers calmly, "plus I'm going to take you to your new soon to be apprentice's house for a visit. I'm sure his mom and cousin would be happy to meet his new teacher/master." Dante looks back at the girls they shrug he looks back at the driver he smiles. Well guess we get to meet his closest relatives before we meet him. The bus finally comes to a stop in front of a house: Rono Residence reads on the plate. "Our first stop, and don't worry we've arranged for you to say the night." Dante kind of looks at him like how is this gonna help me in any way. "I can see that look of wonder on your face Dante; you're not hiding it very well. You're going to be talking to Kasumi as a formality, because she still thinks Yokai Academy is a high school for human students. Also, keep in mind she knows next to nothing about our world so don't hint at anything ok. Your real chat is going to be with his cousin, Kyoko…she has had a small taste of all of your female students abilities. So you talk to her so you're not, walking into the situation completely blind."

"Shit I'll take the hand out fuck it," Dante smirked at him. "Oh, let me guess I shouldn't hint about anything…related to our realm?" Nurari nods in agreement just as Kasumi answers the door.

Kasumi kind of remembers the bus driver as she has seen him a few times before, "Oh the bus driver for Tsukunes School, nice to see you again. I see you brought some teachers with you for dinner! Good thing I over cooked by mistake please everyone come in." As she smiles warmly at them, "Kyoko, dinner's ready! Come down quickly we have guests from Tsukunes School." Kasumi walks into the kitchen to get a few extra plates, glasses and extra silverware for her quests. As she finishes setting up the table for the 3 extra guests she had no clue where coming Kyoko comes into the room. Looks at the new faces and realizes she's never heard of these teachers from the girls before. Looks at her aunt who seems really chipper today, "Kyoko you remember the bus driver. He brought some other teachers from Tsukunes School. Um…I just remembered I never got any of your names."

Dante realizes they never introduced themselves and just let Nurari talk them into the door, "My apologies Miss. Rono," he stands up to bow. He gestures to the ladies to do the same and they stand, "To my far left is Lady, and yes that is her real name." Lady bows in respect. "Too my left here is Trish," she bows as well. "As for me my dear lady," grabs her hand and kisses it, "I am Dante Sparda!" Kasumi blushes briefly, and fans herself as this is unknown man to her is being so formal. He notices a huge pot in the middle of the table, "May I assume we are having curry?" She lifts the lid to reveal a bubbling pot of curry. Kasumi ladles out some curry onto her guests plates.

As they all prepare to dig into the food they say in unison, "ITADAKIMASU!" They all make some small talk throughout eating. Dante tell how he is going to be kind of like a better gym teacher then he already has, focusing on self defense and physical fitness. After they finished eating Lady and Trish volunteer to help do the dishes, as Dante goes outside and for some air. Nurari gets the living room ready for them all to sleep as it's already getting dark and they all seem really tired. Kyoko sees Dante looking up at the sky outside and goes to talk to him. "So, if you're going to be a teacher at Yokai Academy I'm assuming you have some kind of demon or devil blood in you." Looks at Kyoko out of the corner of his eye then looks back at the sky. "We have some chairs over there," she points to his left, "if you want to sit and talk."

Dante walks over to the chair and sits, "My father was a well known devil, and he saved the world like I did only many, many years ago." He taps the other seat so Kyoko will come to sit. "I'll make a deal with you, you tell me about the girls that are connected to Tsukune and I'll tell you all about myself deal?" Dante stretches his arm out to shake hands with hers and she shakes hands with him sealing the deal. "Ok so I am Dante Sparda, Son of the great Devil Sparda…" Dante begins to tell her just about everything she would want to know. Whether it be the fame behind the name Sparda, to his adventures and how he qualified for this job. "Normally I wouldn't be doing this kind of job as my talents are more suited for extermination but," he kind of snarls at the fact he has to do this or face the wrath of the girls, "Kotsubo called in some favors I owe him and now I'm basically taking his job only one step further. I will be teaching a class on how to defend themselves against the dangers of their world, in a way only I can!"

Kyoko nods, "Seems you answered everything I asked you now I will tell you what I know about the girls in Tsukunes harem, for lack of a better word." Dante raises his eye brow at the word harem as if to indicate he like where this is going. "However keep in mind I cannot tell you everything about them, as I only know so much, as in what they told me they are. But I'm sure you already know that so I'll get to the point…" Kyoko begins to tell Dante the bare minimal about the girls in Tsukunes harem: Moka Akashiya, a Vampire who seems to have a split personality. Kokoa Shuzen, Mokas vampire sister. Kurumu Kurono, Succubus. Mizore Shirayuki, Ice Demon. "Last but not least Yukari Sendo, she's a witch and apparently a genius. I say genius cause she's like 14 and in Tsukunes class." Dante realizes finally he's dealing at least a 17 year old boy/man and begins to take this job a bit more seriously. "That's it! I have now told you every last piece of information about the girls I know. Before we go inside and turn in for the night I need to know something." Dante had already gotten up and reached the door as she was finishing. He turns around to look at her when she asks, "Please take care Tsukune."

Dante turns around to address her and then she bows and she asks him this request. "Look," he sighs, "I'm going to help him and these other students take care of themselves, so I don't have to take up residence at the school to take care of all their problems. So my answer is yes I will take care of him as a teacher and his new master for lack of a better choice of words at thi..." Kyoko then quickly hugs Dante before he finishes then goes inside so she can prepare for bed. Dante walks back inside sees the girls talking, "I think it's time to hit the hay we have some prep work to do tomorrow." Both Trish and Lady both agree and turn in for the night, "Nurari, we leaving before or after breakfast? 'Cause I don't like to skip breakfast."

"We leave when I fucking say so Dante!" He shoots an evil glare towards Dante, to which Dante replies with drawing Ebony & Ivory, "Relax Dante! I'm just pulling your dick man," Dante looks a bit weirded out by his euphemism and puts away his guns, "We're leaving after breakfast gotta have a good start you know." Feeling relived he didn't have to kill Nurari right now as he would have to find his own way to Yokai Academy, Dante and the girls falls straight asleep.

*8 Hours later*

Everyone in the house starts getting ready for their day. Kasumi and Kyoko where already cleaned up and ready to start their days by the time everyone else but Dante got up and started making breakfast for themselves and their guests. Dante wakes with a long stretch and a yawn, he proceeds to scratch the back of his head and his ass as he looks around for Lady and Trish. He'd look for Nurari but he was patiently waiting at the table with a cup of coffee, which he raises to greet Dante's awakening. Kasumi greets the groggy Dante with, "Morning, your friends are currently occupying the bathroom at the moment. You'll have to wait for them to finish," she smiled, "Feel free to get a cup of coffee while we finish breakfast." Dante goes to look for the toilet as he's not ready for his coffee yet, then he has a not so brilliant idea and decides to enact it. He goes up the stairs and finds the bathroom. He thinks to himself Jackpot! So he stops for a moment to see if he really wants to do this and he figure why the hell not.

Dante waits a minute as he hears the ladies talking in there, he can't quite make out what's being said as he's listening through a closed door. So he decides to go in there opening the door so slowly they cannot tell anyone's opening it. He hears them giggle briefly and starts to strip. Dante is now standing on the other side of the door between him and the girls in nothing but a towel. He opens the door to which both Lady and Trish jump and both get into the tub. "Morning ladies," he says as he grabs the bar of soap Trish dropped as she jumped into the tub, "mind it if join you?!"

To which the girls responded in unison with, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE DANTE!" to which they followed with throwing anything they could get their hands on at Dante so he would leave and let them finish in peace. Dante snickers as he runs out of the bathroom. He figured it was worth it since he got a good look. As he leans on the wall waiting for the girls to get out Kyoko walks up the stairs to tell the girl's breakfast is ready when she sees Dante leaning on the wall in nothing but a towel. She quickly blushes and runs back down the stairs. Shorty after Kyoko runs down stairs Trish and Lady Exit the bathroom leaving it for Dante. They both proceed to kick Dante in the dick as repentance for seeing them naked. Dante gives 'em both a thumbs up and a wheeze as he accepted his punishment, get's up and to takes a quick shower, limping all the way into the bathroom.

As the girls get down stairs they ask if they could wait for Dante to finish bathing, before they all proceed to eat. They wait for about 10 minutes and Dante comes strolling in, "Sorry about the wait, I wanted to make sure I got a good start to my day." He winks at the girls as they know what he means, they roll their eyes in return. They all eat breakfast not too much small talk happens just some talk of what his plans are for the day, what's Kyoko doing at school…nothing to thrilling. After Lady, Trish and Dante all finish eating the offer to do the dishes before they leave: as this was the first and last night they would be staying in the Rono household. Kasumi tells they it'll be fine she can manage on her own and they should get going to Yokai Academy and get everything in order before they start teaching. Everyone goes out to the bus except Dante; he stays to offer his thanks for the hospitality he bows, "On behalf of Yokais 3 new teachers we humbly thank you for taking us in for the night, feeding us and letting us use your shower."

Kasumi relies, "Oh, it's no trouble really anything for Tsukunes teachers!" Dante thinks about Nurari for a moment thinking he's no teacher but regardless, he leaves the Rono household get's on the bus and departs to start his new job. Nurari takes the bus through the same tunnel he came out of when they entered Japan and wondered briefly is this guy lost. Which that thought quickly left his mind when within a few minutes they were on the outskirts of the woods which lead to Yokai Acedemy.

"Nice looking school you got here, wish I could've went here this place looks awesome," Dante's excitement coming through his words, "looks like I got some traveling to do. After all I need to get to know my way around the campus." He drop them off at the same stop where he normally picks up Tsukune when he wants to go home and they all walk to the school. As Nurari leaves he briefly thinks about the Devil Arms case that was sitting in the back of the bus which wasn't there this morning. As Trish, Lady and Dante walk up to the front gates they see Kotsubo there with the case of Arms. "Of course they are already here waiting for me," looks at the lounging on the case, "get your ass of my weapons!" Kotsubo quickly jump off the case and Dante asks him, "Are we aloud to walk around with our weapons same as Nero?"

"The students and faculty have been notified of 4 total people: 1 student, 3 teachers walking around the campus with weapons. So no need to worry of you'll start a panic or if a girl who wasn't paying attention at the assembly tries to giv…" he quickly gets cut off by Lady as she quickly opens the Arms and points Kalina Anne at his face! Kotsubos face is slightly that of enjoyment as he has the gun pointed to his face, which Lady Starts thinking this man's into this kind of punishment and quickly puts the weapon on her back. Trish takes out Sparda and decides us use Round Trip before putting it away on her back. Dante, well he's gonna be classy and decides he's gonna be walking around with Pandora for a while. "So now that you're all…equipped," he snickers, "should I bring this trunk up to your class room."

"Yes, yes you should," Dante growls as it really should've been there in the first place, "we're going to see the Director quickly to let him know we're here." They start walking away, "Oh one more thing, if you see Kat while we're talking with the Director tell her to meet us there," Kotsubo just smiles and walks away to get help moving this trunk to Dante's class room, not even answering him for his request. They start walking through the school and see a lot of the student body as they arrived between classes. Some of the students recognize Dante because of his infamous history of bring devils/demons with him and massive fights breaking out as he slays them all…that and he's saved the world quite a few times. The rest of the male student body recognizes the two lovely look ladies he walking down the hall with. Just as all the students…well the male students figured the 3 fanboys: Kozo Kasahara, Kubasaki Nagi and Bosaburo Taira just had to try to make Lady and Trish the new focus of their club/affections as they slowly approached the ladies and Dante.

"You lovely ladies don't need to be hanging around a scrub who can't handle two lovely ladies such as yourselves," Kasahara tells them as it seems they have somewhat stepped their game up. "You should come with us we can protect…" Dante doesn't even let him finish he though and starts firing off round from Ebony and Ivory right past all their heads. For some odd reason being shot at didn't faze them so he decides to take out the weapon no one knew he equipped: Lucifer! Dante quickly dashes up to the boys and has swords at all of their throats. This seems to get the message across that Dante is no normal guy, and that they are HIGHLY out classes if they even attempted to fight him. Even with their combination they don't even compare Dante and the caliber of his skill. They quickly shit themselves and leave almost as fast as Dante moves when he uses Quicksilver. Dante puts away Lucifer and pick Pandora back up, and they proceed along their way. The school anticipating Dante to fire off shots in the school managed to make all the walls and windows as bullet resistant as possible. Which Dante notices as he has to walk by the spot he was firing at.

Not even five minutes later they get to Director Mikogamis office. Right as Dante's about to knock the door opens to reveal both Kat and the Director in his office. From the brief description Dante gave of her both Lady and Trish notice this is the one called Kat. As soon as he sees Kat, Dante gives her a quick hug as he hasn't seen her for quite some time, and asks her to quickly to go get Nero out of whatever class he's in and get him here so we can talk. He also tells her to make sure she has enough spray ready to make quite a few portals to Limbo. They just have a boring talk about the compensation as Dante called it for his services; Mikogami calls it his pay, but know potato potato. Not long after they discuses the amount of payment and the method, Nero walks into the office. "So Dante, I assume you asked me to come done here because you already know."

With a questioning look Dante questions Nero, "Know what I have no idea what the hell you are talking about kid," Nero kind of just hangs his head in shame. "You gonna tell me or what?"

"Well you see," Nero hesitates, "I kind of…lost…um…Yamato…" Dante's eyes start to grow wider as he's not sure he heard Nero correctly. "Ye-ye-yeah I…said I lost….Yamato…"

Dante's eyes now show nothing but blind furry, "WHAT THE EVERY LOVING FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST YAMATO!?" As he finishes Lucifer is already been equipped and Nero cannot move even the slightest inch without a point of one of the blades digging into his body somewhere. "How," Dante says as his body starts to begin to shift back and forth between his human form and his Devil Trigger, "you wanna run that by me one…more…time?"

"Before you try to kill me Dante you should know losing it wasn't my fault!" The blades from Lucifer start to dig into his flesh slowly. "OUCH! If you can let me talk I'll tell you how I lost it!" Dante eases some of the blades so Nero can let out what ever excuse he can think will please him. "It happened one day while I was in Fortuna; I was clearing out a large group of Scarecrows encroaching on the city walls." Dante eases up a bit more as this story seems to legit. "I jump into the fray slaying dozens over time. The only problem was they seem to be spawning like hydra heads. I kill 1 and 2 more showed up! There was no end to them! So when just slashing through them wasn't cutting it, no pun intended, I released my Devil Trigger!" It's at this point Dante has completely calmed down, sit back in his chair and is ready to enjoy Nero's story. Hell even the Director of the school, whom we can assume has seen some shit, Lady and Trish are all enjoying this tale. "So here I go hacking and slashing my way around the outside of Fortuna's walls. So I take out thousands of Scarecrows, while still in my Devil Trigger state no less. It's not as bad as it was before but, it still seemed like their numbers where endless. After cutting down the hordes of them to a more manageable size…" Nero had his back turned to Dante at which, he makes the jerking it off symbol to the others. Nero suspects something happens behind his back because the others snicker. He pauses to turn around quickly, nothing's happening he doesn't see a thing then he goes back to his tale. "Anyway…after this little escapade I whittled the number of them to rough somewhere between 50-80ish Scarecrows. Not thinking much of it I figure stay in Devil Trigger waste the rest and be done with it."

Dante sighs, "So when are we getting to the point where you lost Yamato?" He yawns, "This embellishment is getting tiresome. At this point I don't even care you lost it, I just wanna how so we can get to trying to find it."

Nero scratches his head a bit, "Ehehe, I suppose I'm embellishing a bit. I'll finish the story now…without enhancements." Nero takes a deep breath as he still does not want to admit he lost Yamato after all the shit he was put through to have Dante let him keep it. "So I'm down to a manageable number of foe and still in my Devil Trigger. Considering I've had enough of the bullshit I decide to kill them all in one shot. I go to swing with one hugely charged burst…I kill about 5 of them 'cause in that instant Yamato disappeared. Yes, I'm talking mid swing here it just poof. Gone!"

"I see." Dante's eye show a thought just popped into his head. He knows why Yamato just up and disappeared. "Ok, I believe you." Stunned by Dante's sudden change in attitude, the others look at him with disbelief. "What?! It honestly doesn't sound like it's his fault. I believe him you should too. I need to go see the campus a bit I'll be off then. Trish!" She looks at him as he calls out her name, "Please discuss our terms of service with the Director." She nods and they begin their talk. Nero leaves first as he needs to get back to his class, even though he's only been gone about 10 minutes. Shockingly enough Nero taking his studies seriously at Yokai. Which is no real surprise cause here, he doesn't have to focus on hiding his arm from his classmates. Dante start's talking around the school looking at the site of Tsukunes first real transformation. He goes the exact site where Rikishi, the head of the Student Police tried to kill him for being human. Dante had already been informed that Tsukune transformed due to multiple blood infusions from Moka. Kat shows up not long after Dante gets there. Lady and Trish are tailing her to see what she was up to for some reason. "Ladies honestly do you have to make it that obviously your following her around, I asked her to do this." Both Lady and Trish look confused as they never once herd Dante tell her to meet him here. "Remember when I told her to have plenty of the spray so we can get to Limbo? Well I called her last night and told her it was code for her to get a certain spell she found so we can see what happened here." Kat rolls out her diagram stencil, and sprays over it so the insignia is on the ground. This new stencil happens to be almost 3 times larger than the one she normally used to take her realms version Dante to Limbo and back. Dante gestures for Lady, Trish and Kat to stand with him in the circle. They look in amazement as it's showing them what happened in the past! "I knew you'd all have that face. I needed to see a little of what this kid had as far as combat is concerned. I already got a report on his fight with Issa Shuzen, who just happens to be Moka's father. We can read these in our office and discuss what you both want to know later, for now let's enjoy the show." They all watch as Rikishi attacked him, and then tried to kill Moka after she defended him. That's when it happens they see Tsukunes first transformation. "I know this transformation is rather Ghoulish agreed?" All 3 ladies nod in agreement. Shortly after they watch Tsukune hand Rikishi his ass. ''This newest report says he's got more control over the form but something's off. It seems they want him to use a Rosario like Moka's to keep his powers at bay. I'm not gonna let that happen it'll be my job to make him use his abilities like I do by Devil Trigger. Plus it'll mean he can take care of any problems the school has and we…I will not have to be a permanent resident and or be frequently called to the school." The vision finishes and they step out of the circle. Kat removes the sigil from the ground, and the go to his office which is connected to his classroom. Dante opens the door to his office to reveal a office much like his back at Devil May Cry. "Well at least it's got a home feel to it." Dante goes out to the Arms case and takes out Nevan and a stand for her. He returns with Nevan and sets her down, he then sits at his deck like he normally would; with his feet up on it. He looks and sees both Lady and Trish glaring at Kat. "Kat, since we're all here tell them about how you came to this realm form your own." Seeing as how Lady and Trish have been on the same page all day, they both look at each other as if to question what Dante meant by realm.

Kat nodes in agreement and begins to weave her tale. "You see it happened after my Dante and Vergil both defeated Mundus and had their first real fight, like your Dante and Vergil do whenever they seem to meet." Trish and Lady sit on opposite sides of Dante's deck as he sits upright to prepare to here this story. "You see the major difference between your Dante and Vergil is Angelic blood. My Sparda brothers are Nephilim. In my world Eva was an Angel not human. My brothers Sparda had their memories blocked when Sparda was captured and Eva killed. The difference in our Sparda's is mine is alive in another realm, you see he was banished by Mundus' choice. He did not want him killed, he wanted to have him imprisoned and tortured for eternity." Both Lady and Trish gasp, Dante sit still in his chair as he has been briefed by Kat, on how she got here already. He's only listening to her tell the story cause he thinks it'll help him get some answers, answers to questions that just arose today. "Dante and Vergil defeated Mundus by closing the Hell gate which he drew his power from. After the fight finished Vergil wanted to become the new Demon King, to which Dante wasn't having." It's at this point in her story she decides to stop say my world or my Dante, because they are the same person just different personalities really. At least that's how she sees it in her mind. "They fought and Dante won. It was after that fight Dante swore to stop his brother at every turn from him becoming the new, Demon King. Vergil left and they parted ways. About 10 years of clashing later, they finally came to an agreement. If Dante wouldn't let Vergil be King, why not give all the power to dear old dad. Once they agreed on this I look for a spell to bring us to another realm. I had found one that could transport you there but, the prep time was a few hours and the ingredients list was lengthy as all hell. It took us a month to get it all ready." It's at that moment Dante eyes light up with the answer he was looking for. Seeing his expression on Dante's face she continues with her story. "So Vergil and I stepped onto the sigil and I found myself on your plane with no site of Vergil." All but Dante have a puzzled look on their face as Vergil should've showed up next to Kat, either her version or ours. "As you've probably guessed I've been looking for the ingredients so I may return to my world for some time now. I've been on your plane for a good 3 years. Also, finding the stuff is difficult without help like I had previously. But, I'm here now so I'm making the best of it until I can leave and go back to my own realm." Dante takes this moment as a reason to tell them we should turn in for the night. The team of Yokai's newest teachers goes to their separate dorms for the night.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Dante screams as he sees Nero waiting for him in his room.

Nero stands up, "I wanted to know if I could borrow one of the Devil Arms for class? It wouldn't leave with me or anything but I kind of wanted to know before we started classes."

Dante chuckles, "You already have one just gotta find where it went." Obviously knowing something Nero doesn't he proposed a deal, "I'll tell you want if you can find Yamato before I do, I'll let you swap it with another Devil Arms deal?" Nero shakes his hand in agreement and leaves the way he came, through the window. "I gotta get better locks for these windows and shatter proof glass." With that being said Dante goes to sleep. Over the next few days, Dante and company make some necessary adjustments to his classroom. The school knew something like this would happen so they didn't question it.

Then the first day of his class starts, "Welcome maggots, to Defense 101! I'm your head teacher, Dante Sparda!" As soon he introduces himself the female students in the class start to swoon. You can feel Nero rolling his eyes as these chicks swoon. "Hey you, get your ass up here!" Nero gets up, puts the Red Queen on his back. "This is another teaching assistant of mine, you should already know his name. This class is, Nero." Some of the girls in the class start whispering to each other about how they think he's a cutie, and if he's single. "Let me assure you ladies this man is well spoken for." A massive aw envelops the classroom. "Now for the ladies," the boys in the class didn't even get their names out and are already acting like a bunch construction working. "Alright settle down boys," they get rowdier. Dante proceeds to fire several shot from Ebony and Ivory and Nero start firing off Blue Rose just to join in on the fun. "I SAID SETTLE DOWN BOYS!" They promptly shut up. "Now meet my female teaching assistants. To my right is Lady, yes that is her name no jokes. To my far left is Kat, and to my left is Trish. You now have exactly 30 seconds to swoon boy. And your time starts…now." Thirty seconds later. "Alright let's down to business, Nero you may go sit down." Nero goes to sit down. "I'm here to teach you how to defend yourselves against the dangers of your world.

To show I'm qualified, Nero pull the lever!" So Nero pulls the lever from across the class room, and a trap door opens underneath Dante. He climbs back up; well more like flies back out. In his Devil Trigger and he's a bit pissed. "You think your cleaver you little bastard." He swiftly takes one of Lucifer's blades and near misses little Nero by about half a millimeter. After that the girls are snickers in the corner. Dante drop out of his Devil Trigger, "Wait was this while stick your idea." They burst out laugh, "Oh, I'm gonna get you for this later. In the mean time, Nero pull the other lever please." Nero pulls the other one to have a gigantic chandler come falling towards the whole class. Dante preps his stick when, a sudden flash occurs and the chandler is in millions of pieces all over the classroom. No one got hurt, yet. Dante knows only one person can do this, "So that's where it went!"

Stay tuned for the next Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A heartwarming Family Reunion!

"So that's where it went!" Dante see's the slashes made from the sword and pieces of this chandler on the floor of the classroom. "And the prodigal asshole returns! Couldn't you have said hello like a normal person," Dante sighs.

"Niceties were never my strong suit brother; you know that all too well." Vergil says as steps out of the shadows sheathing Yamato. Everybody in the classroom except Kat and Dante seem to be surprised. "It seem we meet again brother. Except this time, I don't need your blood," he looks at Lady, "or yours either Lady. Come brother give me a hug."

Dante glares at him, "Sure I'll give ya a hug…but we both keep our hands where the other can see 'em. Also, no sudden movements, the class is watching." Vergil nods in agreement, and the class looks confused as Lady and Trish. At this point, Nero has instantly come to terms with the fact that he lost Yamato to its real owner. "How about a kiss from your little brother?" Dante gestures to hug Vergil and as he get's arms about have way around him, he uses Quicksilver to grab Ebony and point it in his beloved brother back. "Now I know I said no sudden moves but, this wasn't sudden. You where just moving to slow to block my gun."

"Come now brother you think I had not already anticipated this." Vergil is all of a sudden behind Dante, blade drawn as if his brother was pointing his gun into and after image.

The class can tell their new teachers are more than qualified for this job but just to be sure but, Gin has to open his big wolf mouth. "Well it seems your both qualified, but how about a demonstration." Everyone in the class looks at him and he says, "What did I say?!" The class collectively face palms.

Dante snickers, "Well," forcefully grabs seating chart from his desk, "Morioka, Ginei was it?" Gin stares at Dante with an evil grin. He doesn't appreciate being called by his full name by this unknown. Dante reply's to this with, "How's about me and my brother here show you just how qualified we really are?" Gin much like the rest of the class looks at him a little confused, "Kat do us a favor and place a sigil on the ground. We need to go to Limbo and for added niceties bring us to the, *ahem* prefabricated location." Kat cracks a smile and then begins to spray the sigil on the ground. "Brother shall we?" Vergil forms an evil smile on his face and steps onto the sigil. The class follows suit and get's transported to Limbo to the special location Dante requested. Dantes defense class now stands at what looks like the top of Temen-Ni-Gru. Even amongst the monster world Temen-Ni-Gru is all famous and despite this, not everyone knows who Dante and Vergil are!

Given where they are a random student notices his surroundings starts to freakout, "We-e-e-e-e-e're actually s-s-s-s-tanding on, Te-e-e-e-e-men-Ni-G-g-g-g-g-gru! De-e-e-emon p-p-p-p-power" Dante looks back at his student freaking out, thinks any normal monster/human/beast whatever this kid's stick is: should be scared of a place where demons/devils warship.

Nero turns around to look at this kid, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Agnus, would you kid?" Dante stifles a chuckle at the mention of Agnus, as his and Vergils after images begin their little reunion speech from the past.

"You showed up." No one really notices Vergils past self say this as they are paying more attention to the real Dante and Vergil. The class is curious to see if they planned to start anytime soon.

"You sure know how to throw a party. No food, no drinks, and the only babe just left." Dante and Vergil turn around to see Lady glaring at them both. They ignore her and continue to reminisce.

"My sincerest apology brother. I was eager to see you, I couldn't concentrate on preparations for the bash." The feels are strong in Dante, Vergil and Lady who were actually at the tower when this happened.

"Whatever, at any rate, it's been a whole year since we last met." Dante knew he sounded well, like a little whiny at the time but hey, what are you gonna do now right? "How about a kiss from your little brother. Or better yet how about a kiss from THIS!" It's after this Dante and Vergil decide to take their places where they each once stood. "Enough of this bullshit already! You ready to do this like only we know how brother!?"

Vergil says nothing at first, and takes his place opposite Dante, "I thought you'd never asked. May I have this dance?" As soon as Vergil finishes the word dance, Dante it already coming at him. In a flurry of dancing swords and bullets Dante and Vergil show the class just how skilled they really are. Hell even Gin is impressed and knows he spoke out of turn however he's not admitting to anyone…except Dante when class is over and everyone's left. Dante gets some distance between him and his brother only to fire several shots at Vergil. Vergil doesn't deflect the bullets but, he flourishes his blade to catch the bullets. Vergil then proceeds to line them up on the ground and then slashes then back at Dante, as if he fired them himself. "Why do you refuse to gain power. The power of our father Sparda?"

Dante just grabs Trish rather cockily and points to the blade on her back, "You mean like that, the blade I got once I killed you?" He comes at Vergil and the cross blade, "I just don't like how you think that's all."

Vergil parries him and runs Dante through, "Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness…Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything." Vergil runs his blade further into Dante and he hunches over, "Let alone yourself."

Dante finally decides to stop playing with Vergil stands straight, looks Vergil straight in the eyes, coughs up some blood directly in his face and says, "You think that'll work twice?! Come now brother, I've honed my skills much better since way back then." Dante grabs Yamato and pulls it out of himself, blood gushes everywhere the class stares at him, a few of the girl with weaker constitutions faint. Tsukune likes what he see's and wants this level of skill, so he may protect Moka and the other girls…mostly Moka. Vergil and Dante stop fighting as they can tell they've proved themselves to the class. Plus Vergil literally just impaled Dante with Yamato and he shook it off and healed like it was nothing more than a mere scratch. "So Gin, what do you think? Are we worthy enough, do we qualify?"

Gin does nothing but scoffs at Dantes smart ass remark and then decides to focus on the girls, "I suppose you pass my expectations. But, what of the female assistances you have. I say you qualify but what about them, how do we know either of them aren't just another pretty face?"

Just like when Dante mentioned Kat for the first time in front of them, both Lady and Trish decide to do the same to Gin. They move just as fast as Dante and Vergil as they get into position, Trish does the talking as she's closest to his ear, "How easily provado goes out the window, when you got a blade at your throat, and a shotgun to the dick. I can easily decapitate you right now, or my friend there can obliterate your man hood. You can choose between those two or, you can apologize to all of us for not trusting us and thinking we're less of teachers then that pathetic excuse for a gym teacher you got!" Kotsubo sneezes three times in the teacher's lounge, he then looks around and wonders who's talking about him but everyone seems to be busy with grading papers and such. Trish really doesn't like him which she's starting to make blatantly clear. Lady cocks her shotgun and Trish moves the blade closer to Gin's throat, being careful not to hit anything vital so he doesn't bleed out she breaks the skin, "If you don't decide soon we're gonna do both so what do you choose?"

Gin swallows his pride for once in his life, "Okay I give, and you all qualify alright?! I just didn't like the fact you where some random unknowns coming in here that I didn't know. Now I see you've all got the skills to be doing this." Trish and Lady lower their weapons and release Gin from certain death. The class just stands there in shock as they get a taste of the skills their new teachers possess. That and they got Gin to apologize which no one can ever get him to do. "You do know class time is almost over right. Is all you planned on today was to show us your worth."

Dante steps up to take control of the conversation form this point, "First let's get back to class shall we. Everyone step on the sigil on the ground over there. Kat we're coming back all at once!" With a flash everyone is back in the classroom where this all started. "Before we leave I have something else I need to show you." He goes into his office and grabs Nevan, but he takes a few minutes to do it as if his office was far away. "I have a few more teaching assistance then you guys realize. This here is Nevan." Dante proceeds to rock out, "However she's not just a guitar, she is a Devil Arm. A living weapon manifested from the souls of other Demon I defeated inside Temen-Ni-Gru."

"Come now Dante, you don't have to be so harsh on me." Nevan leaves Dantes arms, and appears in her human form, "I was a gate keeper and you beat me fair and square." She looks around the room seeing the stunned looks on the student's faces. I mean a guitar just turned into a half naked women right in front of their faces after all. "I'm one of the special teaching assistants that Dante neglected to tell you all about. See a few other Devil Arms have been told we're to teach specific students." Nevan proceeds to glare at Kurumu. She walk over to her desk, "Looks like I'm your personal teacher sweetie, don't fret," Nevan grabs her chin, "we actually have a lot in common."

Nevan then returns back to a guitar and is back in Dantes hands. "Now we'll cover everything else tomorrow. I've kept you guys after class long enough you can go home now." The school scheduled Dantes class as to keep him from making the students late for other classes. As the class proceeds to leave Dante grabs Nero's shoulder, "I'm gonna need you to stick around we've got teaching plans to discuses. Oh, and since my brothers now here our arrangement is off." Nero looks at Dante like he just kicked him in the balls. "Don't worry I've been doing my research since I kind of figured out Vergil was back last night and I have another Devil Arm you can use." Nero's eyes kind of light up as Dante is actually about to give him another Devil Arm, "You can keep this one mainly cause I know it's not gonna disappear," displays Alastor to him, "I know what it looks like but it's not what you think it is. This isn't Rebellion; this is Alastor." Dante points to the hilt, "Now before you test it out Kat another sigil if you would." She makes another sigil on the ground and they all proceed to go to Limbo. "Here take the blade, now trigger your inner Devil." Nero activates his Devil trigger and Alastor is in place of where Yamato once was. "I knew it was going to work now," Dante draws Rebellion, "let us make sure you haven't gotten rusty. You'd make us look all bad if you couldn't keep up."

"Bring it on old man!" Nero grabs the Red Queen, and preps himself for this battle. The battle between them starts off one sided. It seems like Dante is taking almost all of Nero's hits, seeing if he's still on par from before. He parries a few of them and hits Nero with the flat part of his blade. "C'mon! Take me seriously!" Nero unleashes his Devil Trigger which now with Alastors power is coursing with electricity. Dante looks at Nero as if he wanted to see this, he notices his Devil Trigger as already taken to Alastor and has embraced its power. Dante then proceeds to let out his inner Demon as well, "Looks like you're finally gonna take me seriously Dante! Now, let's get this party started right!" His Demon swings Alastor with great force, but to no avail Dante blocks it with Rebellion. Nero thinks he spots an opening and proceeds to try to hit Dante while he's busy blocking Alastors advance. Right as Nero thinks he's going to hit Dante, Lucifer's blades block the Red Queens advancement into Dantes side. "That's not fair at all."

Dante smirks at Nero's statement, "Oh I'm sorry I don't give fuck! Since when do I fight fair." Dante then parries both Nero and his Devil Trigger and decides it's time to go after Nero and put him on the defensive. "You show a good offensive game; now let us see how well you can defend." Dante come at Nero with killing intent to see if his skills are really dull or on point. Nero successfully blocks Dante slash with Rebellion using Alastor but, didn't see Dante coming at him with the many blades from Lucifer. "What you gonna do now kid?" Nero hesitates for a brief moment to think about how he's going to block this, because if he can't he's probably gonna die. Nero grabs Blue Rose with his right hand and shoots some well placed shots to deflect the blades, all but a few of them at any rate. Dante see's Nero's trained himself well and hasn't gotten rusty but, he still has some blade coming at him. Nero deflects the rest of them with the Red Queen. Nero tumbles backwards but somehow barely remains on his feet, "Not bad kid. You've still got some work to do but you pass." Dante drops out his Devil Trigger and Nero follows suit, "I just wanted to make sure you're improving since we last crossed blades. Hey Vergil," his brother looks at him to signal he's got his attention, "you think you can help Nero manifest his inner demon more like an over soul by morning?" Nero shoots a questioned look at Dante, "Don't look at me like that. You may be able to use two weapons at once, but I almost had you. You grabbed Blue Rose with your right hand which I swore was gonna drop your demon but it didn't. You still managed to manifest that demon samurai thing out of your arm."

Nero decides to actually question Dantes motives at this point. "What of it, so I grabbed Blue Ro…FUCK! You're right if my demon dropped when I grabbed my gun you'd have cleaved me from the right side." Nero shutters at the thought of being cleaved by a broad sword like Rebellion. "So your saying that with Alastor it seems my inner demon somehow upgraded?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. It seems because Alastor has an elemental property that Yamato didn't, it somehow upgraded your inner demon. I can feel the dagger digging into my back Vergil; I'm not saying Yamato isn't power. What I'm saying is it's just not something meant for Nero its power or rather its true power, is something only its real owner can unlock." Now even the girls are looking at Dante strangely along with Nero and Vergil. "Let me give you an example." Dante takes out Rebellion, "Notice how it's in its released or awakened form right? Now, Nero could you grab the blade for a second." Nero obliges and grabs Rebellion, as soon as Nero gets a grip on it the blade reverts to its dormant or sleeping form. Every one's eyes go wide, "I figured that would happen. The thing is Nero, unlike me and my brother you only have a quarter of Spardas blood in ya." Vergil just kind of looks away as if to say, yeah I get it he's my kid get to the point. "Which means our weapons," he gestures to Vergil and himself, "will only obey you to a certain extent. Watch, Vergil take Rebellion from Nero if you would." Vergil takes the blade from Nero's hands and it's back to its awakened state. "See? Now with my research I've concluded, that only one's of us with direct connects to Sparda can wield his weapons to the fullest. Before you ask, yes I know Trish isn't exactly a part of the family blood line but, she looks like our mother and I believe that's why Sparda blade obeys her. It see's Eva the woman Sparda fell in love with." No one disagrees with Dante as it seems he's done his research thoroughly. "So Vergil, you gonna answer my question or not?" Vergil just sits there and stares at Dante, "What you're not in the mood or a little father son bonding?"

Vergil sighs, "Yes I get it, he's my son and I was not there for him as a father. I'll do this but it doesn't mean you're getting my blade back under stood." Nero nods in agreement as this is the closest he's ever been to his father. "I ask you one thing Dante," Vergil has Dantes current attention; "bring us something to eat would you. If we're to be training all night we'll need to keep our stamina up." Everyone's kind of questions the fact Vergil caved so easily but, they can understand why. He's never even met his kid before nor has he really known of his existence before this honestly. It seems he's gonna try to make up for lost time. "One more thing…no pizza!"

"C'mon girls you heard him, time to go get some stamina replenishing foods." Dante and the girls leave and come back to Limbo about an hour later. They come back to Nero and Vergil going at it like Dante and Vergil fight. "Not bad kid! We've been gone an hour and you've raised you speed to almost match that of ours. Not bad at all Nero." Dante and the girls set up the food and some cots on the off chance they decide to get some sleep. "Remember what your training to do, if you're not able to do it by the morning your training again tomorrow." They leave again and let Vergil and Nero train in peace, also in a very lame attempt to invoke a father son bonding moment.

Nero and Vergil didn't stop even with training when Dante and the girls came in. As soon as they leave he raises a hand to Nero's assault. Nero barely manages to put the brakes on his attack, "Shall we take a short break?"

"Eh why not, I could go for a brake. Plus, I'm kind of hungry anyway," Nero looks at Vergil weirdly cause of the sudden mood change. They both walk to the newly setup area and proceed to eat. For the next ten minutes they sit there resting and eating. Absolute silence! So after about five more minutes Nero decides to make an attempt to break the silence, "So um…," Vergil just looks at him. "Since Kat came here and sort of brought you back what have you been up to?"

Vergil engages in small talk, "You know a little of this little of that. Mainly honing my skills so I don't become dull, and fall behind my brother's progression. On a more personal note…I had thought about going back to Fortuna to see you."

Nero attempts to level with Vergil…his father, "Well why didn't you? I know you're not the father type, but you're more a father type then the Walking Libido."

Vergil can tell he's talking about Dante and couldn't help but laugh, "Bwahahahahaha. See now I know you're definitely my son." Nero's expression questions Vergil's words. "Don't get me wrong, being able to reawaken Yamato is worth of you being my son. That's not what I meant; I mean we have the like mind for insults towards Dante. Although, I must say even for something's I could've came up with Walking Libido is by far the best thing I've heard."

Having had enough of being called the Walking Libido, Dante and company walk out from behind the broken wall they were hiding behind. "At least I've been more of a father figure towards your kid then you've been brother. But, I do suppose that is partially my fault."

Vergil says something under his breath but not even Nero caught it, "What are you doing here Dante? I thought you said this was a personal training secession?"

Dante sneers, "Oh it is, I just wasn't sure if you'd notice us being here or not." Dante just looks up like he knew he said that wrong. "Anyway we just wanted to see if you guys would have a bounding moment, and well besides the Walking Libido thing," Dante glares at Nero who just stands there with a cocky smile, "it was going good for the most part. If you can train Nero to embody his inner Demon more like and over soul by morning that's great. Otherwise you don't need stress over it, I'm not gonna force you to improve more then you already have been." Nero is touched by Dantes words and would've thanked him if he didn't instantly ruin the mood. "Btw Nero," both him and Vergil look at Dante, "you should tell your father all about your girlfriend."

"I'll get to that when I'm good and ready Dante!" Nero barks back at Dantes suggestion.

Dante smile the evilest smile because he knows he's got Nero right where he wants him, "Relax kid you don't need to get your panties in a bunch. Or should I say Kyrie's panties!" Nero's boiling by the time he finishes saying that. Dante mutters something to Trish and she takes lady behind that wall. "What's the matter kid, don't like me making the accusations you've already slept with Kyrie?"

Nero just grips the Red Queen and takes her off his back as if he's ready to charge. "Talk about Kyrie like that one more time, see what happens. I dare you!" As Nero says this his arm glow like its white hot. Nero can't see what Dante and Vergil do but there is an aura pulsing around Nero. Vergil knows what he's doing and proceeds to let Dante best feature do all the work.

Dantes evil smile just grows bigger as he says the one thing that sets Nero off. "What's the matter kid was Kyrie on the rag when you left?" Nero's Demon just wraps around him, giving Nero the looks Dante wanted him to channel. "Hey kid…you wanna calm down a bit and pay attention to your surroundings?"

Nero pays to mind to Dantes comment as if he was lying to him, "What's wrong Dante to you lose your balls all of a sudden?!"

Dante sees he may not get through to him unless he can get beat him up a little so he enlists some help. "Hey Vergil, I think you're gonna have to help me punish your kid!" Vergil reveals he's already got his hands on Yamato and is ready for a little fun. Nero kind of loses it to his rage and instantly attacks both Vergil and Dante. Given that little spurt of he was already faster then he used to be. He swings the Red Queen at Vergil and he's Demon follows suit and throws a slash at Vergil with Alastor. He goes to kick Vergil and shot Dante with Blue Rose. The Brothers Sparda find this half assed attack easy to block but, Nero surprise them both plus doing this all in succession so naturally it caught them a bit off guard. Vergil manages to counter Nero's kick with one of his own, and Dante's uses the blades from Lucifer to block the bullets fired at him.

Nero's beyond pissed at this point because Vergil's helping Dante, "FIGHT YOUR OWN BATTLES LAZY ASS!" He roared at Dante half expecting Vergil to let Dante fight alone. Dante and Vergil throw Nero back to show dominance and he staggers a bit. Nero catches his footing and tries again with a bit of variation. He uses both of his blades to go after Vergil thinking he can't block both; he fires Blue Rose more at Dante expecting him to deflect them. Naturally Dante deflects the bullets, and Vergil parries one of two blades Nero plans on hitting him with. Once he thinks he sees his opening Nero goes to strike Vergil with Alastor and kick Dante while firing bullets at him. Dante once again uses Lucifer only this time he uses the blades to stop the bullets and, place a blade into Nero's shin thus blocking his kick and bullet assault. Vergil on the other hand, uses his sheath to block the Red Queens advancement after parrying Alastor. Now the Brothers Sparda uses this opening to deal some damage to Nero. They both slash at him leaving a x in his chest as he gets thrown back by the combined force of the blades. Nero's panting because he's trying gone try hard mode to attack the brothers, plus he's got some very shallow wounds in his chest. Surprising nothing life threatening happened to him.

Vergil decides to speak out at this time, "Are you quite finished throwing your little tantrum. Honestly you're acting like a child." Nero just shrugs off Vergil's words and goes to stand up. As he does he notices this aura around him. He decides to pull out the Lucifer blade from his shin and he leg starts healing, he looks at his chest and notices his school shirts destroyed but the x is starting to heal. "So your finally taking notice of your surroundings huh kid."

Nero tries to play it off cool but fails miserably. "I suppose you could say that." He puts the Red Queen onto his back and looks at his Demon. "So this is what you wanted me to do Dante?"

Dante nods in approval, "You got it kid. Honestly I really don't give a shit if you and Kyrie bump uglys or not." Nero just looks at him narrowly finally realizing Dante used that to get him to play his game. "What don't get mad at me just cause you played right into my hands. Also, thanks for your help Vergil; you know we make a pretty good team when we're not trying to kill each other." Vergil just kind of groans at Dante not really caring about the obviously, and goes to take his seat back to finish the food he started to eat before this little fiasco.

Nero finally drops out of his Devil Trigger, "So at this point I should be able to do this again rig…" Nero doesn't even get to finish his sentence and collapses on the ground. Dante, Vergil and the girls all run up to help him. At which point he raises a hand to them getting much closer as he can hear them running to help. "I got this guys don't worry, I can get up."

Nero proceeds to rise up really slowly as his body is exhausted. "Perhaps I pushed you a bit too hard to fast kid." Dante sounds rather sympathetic. "However your body will adapt rather quickly to the changes so, all you really need is a good night sleep or just some rest in general and you'll feel fine." The girls help Nero to his seat next to Vergil. "Once you've finished eating you need to rest cause the real teaching starts tomorrow." Dante looks at his phone, "It seems you've got some time before classes start to sleep it's only about 10 p.m. However I'm going to have to cut your meal short." He points to the sigil near them on the ground hinting at it's time to go.

Everyone steps on it and they leave Limbo for the night. Nero decides it's time to talk to Dante about another important mater. "So you gonna pay for a replacement school shirt or not Dante?"

Dante just throws a twenty at him, "This should cover it." They all part way and go to their respective rooms. Except Vergil he's in Dantes room waiting for him to show up. "What the shit are you doing in my room Vergil?"

Vergil looks up from the paper word Dante had on his desk, "Come brother can't you be a bit more hospitable after all you've got a second bed in here you're not using." Dante scuffs at Vergil in his own way of approving his brother staying with him.

"Here," Dante forcefully throws a key at Vergil, "use this and don't climb in threw the window anymore. They gave me two keys obviously knowing you'd show up." Dante turns off the light, takes his shirt off and flops on his bed to get some sleep.

*Alarm buzzing*

Dante groans as he looks at this newly placed alarm clock. Annoyed by the fact it woke him up at 6 in the morning he covers his head with his pillow to muffle the sound and attempts to get back to sleep. It fails and he takes out Ivory and shots it from the cover of his pillow, "Come brother that's not very nice I brought that as a gift I even set it so we could get a decent start to our day." Dante removes the pillow looks up at Vergil to see he's sipping coffee.

Dante pulls the covers off of himself and stands up, "You of all people should know I'm a morning person brother,*yawns* where'd you get the coffee?" Vergil points to a Keurig on his desk. "Awesome, I'll get a cup later." Dante grabs his shirt off the ground, and the towel he's got handing behind the door doesn't put on the shirt and head for the shitter. Dante wasn't really paying attention and walked past the staff showers, down a floor and into the shower for the boy's dorm: mainly due to the fact that he's practically sleep walking. He's throws his shirt down on the nearest bench drops his paints and towel and goes in. Amidst the steam are a few of his students in his defense class, Dante really doesn't notice them until he starts to piss at the nearest drain. "Why are you all staring at me? Have you never pissed in the shower before?" Figuring as none of them are responding Dante decides to take priority in starting the conversation. "What's the matter boys jealous?" Dante turns towards exposing his most, prominent feature…next to his mouth. They boys simply look Dante, and then look at each other, then back to Dante and then back to themselves. "Keep staring at it and it may just come up and bite you!" They all go back to finishing their showers and get out of there as quickly as possible, because given its size it may actually come up and bite them.

Vergil comes into the shower looking for Dante as if the current humiliation wasn't enough for the boys. "Dante you know the teachers have their own showers what are you doing here?"

Dante and the rest of the boys just stare at Vergil in awe. "Well brother congratulations, you've finally beaten me at something."

Vergil laughs, "Well someone had to take after father." Dante stifles the urge to rip his appendage off him and feed it to him, finishes his shower and walks out.

Dante walks to the girls dorm to find Kat cause he's gonna spend all day in Limbo to prep everything for the training to start. With no class what so ever Dante blatantly walks into the girls showers expecting to find Kat. "Hey Kat you in here?!" Some of the girls scream at first sight of him. Dante attempting to be slick says, "Relax ladies I don't endorse Itty Bitty Tittty Committee," and he just keeps walking. Keep in mind the first pair he saw was the smallest he's ever seen, he just decided to lump the rest of the girls in with her. He walks to the baths in the back and find what looks like Kat, "There you are finally found…you?"

He sees Ruby's face and is surprised, "I don't believe I'm who you're looking for Dante. My names Ruby I'm teaching assist/aid/nurse aid…" Dante rolls his eyes as she continues. "Anyway Kat's still asleep in our room, it's on the top floor right next to the stairs."

Dante throws his arms up as if to say you finally get to the point, and just leaves. He makes his way up to the top floor via the stairs and sees Kurumu outside flying towards the school, "White? Unusual for a succubus," but he shrugs it off and continues on his way. Dante decides to use Quicksilver to get there as climbing these stairs is gonna take forever. He gets there knocks on the door and Kat answers in nothing but her panties as this is the girls dorm, and it wouldn't be that big a deal to answer the door that way. Kat opens the door and sees Dante; she turns beat red, screams and dives under the nearest set of blankets. "Ok first, I like the greeting seems you've got a decent handful there *thumbs up and closes the door*. Second, if you scream like that again someone will think you're getting raped as they already know I'm on my way here." Also, Dante just realized he never put on his shirt or jacket after leaving the showers. "Well this is why the girls in the shower were staring at me…or was it because I'm was a random guy in the girl's showers?"

Kat pokes her head out from the cover of her blankets; "It's both Dante, BOTH!" she ducks back under the covers. Mean while Kat's fishing for her sweatshirt from the cover of her blankets, Dante sees her struggle and kicks her sweatshirt to her as it was barely out of reach. Kat finally uncovers herself, stands with her back to Dante and puts on her sweatshirt. "What are you even doing here Dante?! I'd say you could get fired but they need you."

Dante just smiles because he can see her cute little purple sticking out the bottom of her sweatshirt, takes a mental picture then replies, "Well I need help getting to Limbo and get Trish and Lady. I'll get Vergil and we can finally start working on our real classroom." Kat nods, grabs her shorts off the ground and puts them on. They go find Trish and Lady, go back to the boys dorms and get Vergil and then to Limbo to do preparations.

Finally it's time for Dantes second class to start no one appears in except for Kat. No sign of Dante the girls or his brother. Tsukune decides to be the guy and asks, "Where's Dante and the others?"

Suddenly the magically sigil that brings you back and forth from Limbo glows. "I'm back bitches!" Dante greets the class as Vergil, Lady and Trish appear behind him one at a time, in that order. "Who's ready for some learning!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Class is now in session!

Suddenly the magically sigil that brings you back and forth from Limbo glows. "I'm back bitches!" Dante greets the class as Vergil, Lady and Trish appear behind him one at a time, in that order. "Who's ready for some learning!?" The class can see blood in Dantes and are hesitant to answer.

Gin being the smart ass he truly is replies, "I'm ready for whatever you throw at me teach!"

Dante and the gang just sneer at his comment, Dante take initiate, "Well you see…you're apart if the general studies group. Only a few people here are getting special tutors." Dante points to the front row of students. Gin turns around and looks the front row: Moka, Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu, Tsukune and Nero are all sitting there.

Gin lets out his rage and well…puts his foot in his mouth, "You want me to do general studies with these low class Monsters?! I'm and S Class!" The rest of the class collectively groans at Gin flaunting his Monster Class status.

Dante takes it upon himself, given his the main teacher in the class to put Gin in his place. He walks over to Vergil and whispers something to him and they walk right up in Gins face. Dante puts his arm around Vergil's shoulder and say, "Oh? So what class would you say the twin sons of Sparda would be in?" As soon as Dante reviles his last name formally to the class: Moka, Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu start talking to each other, snapping their fingers and wondering where they had heard that name before. They start to whisper to each other trying to figure it out but, are completely drawing a blank.

Then, they all finally figure it out Gin realizes it too and with wide eyes, "My apologies sir, I didn't know I was in the presence of such legends. I will humbly take any teaching you provide me with." Some of the students who have no idea who he is and look at Gin like he's trying to kiss ass, but they are all sadly mistaken. Gin informs these "low class scum" of just who they are in the presence of. "You simple low class fools are looking down upon me, as if I was trying to be a ass kisser like most of you act?! Hilarious, the men…no the Legends who grace your presence are non other then the children of one of the most famous Demons ever. Sparda the Legendary Dark Knight, or as some of you may know him as the Legendary Demon Swordsman the very man who contested Mundus and his legions! These are his twin sons." He first addresses Vergil, "This is Vergil Sparda the eldest twin of the two, and unlike his brother his records have shown he more aims to be powerful like his father. He embraced his demonic lineage long before Dante, and basically rejected his humanity in the process. So far am I on the right track?" Gin asked Vergil but only got a nod in approval. "To his left is no other than his younger twin brother Dante Sparda…"

Dante cuts Gin off as he talks about himself better than anyone else, "Demon Hunter extraordinary, and hotter of the two. Unlike my egotistical big brother," Trish, Lady, Kat, Vergil, Nero and the rest of the class collectively roll their eyes. "I happen to like humanity and wish to protect it by any means possible, as I've proven quite a few times." The class finally realizes who stands before them. Again some of the students with weaker constitutions faint, other just sit there in awe. Mean while in the first row they realize they are in for some serious shit. Dante having finished patting himself on the back, decides it's time to get this show on the road. "Gin you can blow me after class, I'm working." Gin doesn't really care for the joke as much as the rest of the class. Gin snarls at his classmates, then mostly shut up except you now the front row. They all just smile and stare him down, "Enough! Gin sit the Hell down," he whimpers and goes to his assigned seat. "Now it's time for some learning student's follow us back to Limbo."

The class finally all gets through and are back in Limbo. Some shutter at the atmosphere others are scared shitless, but no one's admitting anything. Dante is sitting at his deck at what used to his shop in the distant past, Trish and Lady brought them to that location. Dante gets up, "Welcome to the future Devil May Cry." Ominous lighting strike in the background, "I'm sure you're all wondering why we're 'in the past' but, this is just a location I've set up in Limbo for teaching purposes. As most of you noticed as we walked in you can see Temen-Ni-Gru just up the street, that's because that's your new class room." Gasps, hard swallows and chattering teeth can be heard ringing throughout the students. "Calm down, it's not as scary a place…at least it's not as scary because the 7 Hells are no longer hanging around…as often. I need to come and do some housekeeping every once in a while, or it'll get overrun again."

Nero decides to be the guy to ask as some other student would sound like a idiot asking, "Wait ok so wait the 7 Hells are a real thing? Also can't you just walk into and out of Hell whenever **YOU** please?"

Dante sighs, "Not exactly kid, look to answer your questions. The Hells are basically demonic embodiments of the 7 Deadly Sins. Yes I said 7 Deadly sins you know: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony and Lust. The 7 Sins are kind of the like the Scarecrows we fought inside Fortuna. Different form, 'abilities' you know. Now as far as just strolling into Hell or the underworld you need things like Chrono Hearts: Chrono Hearts basically weaken the bounds between the realms making it easier to traverse between them." Dante isn't completely sure what he's talking about be he's pretty sure he's on the right track, bullshitting aside. "Another way is to just use Hell Gates. You remember those don't you Nero, they were all over Fortuna," Dante thinks for a bit, "and under it but they aren't always easily accessible. Some places have a portals that need special 'switches' to turn on the Hell Gate, but enough of that. Time to go for a little walk." The students are hesitant to leave the shop and walk towards the tower. Dante just kind of rubs the back of his neck before he tells then it's the real deal. "Alright look I've gotta tell you all something. This is the real deal; you are all standing in the presence of Thee Temen-Ni-Gru." Everyone just becomes frozen in shock, no one can believing Dante (as great as he is) is using something this legendary as his personal play palace! "You look surprised to hear my personal achievement. This is now my personal eh, castle if you will. I'm no Demon King like my counterpart from Kats universe." The students turn to Kat.

Kat sighs, "Dante, I've told you several time you and Vergil defeated Mundus, who was Demon King in my realm. You and Vergil fought because you didn't agree with him taking Mundus' place, after you worked together to beat him. Neither of you can be Demon King because the other will not allow it and well, you don't really want the job either." Vergil looks at Dante and thinks, you cock block my plans even in other universes…you son of a bitch. Vergil completely ignoring the fact that they worked together with Kat to get to that point, despite having heard this story before. "I'm only here because you both finally realize that Sparda himself is the most qualified for the job, and decided to try to break him out of his current imprisonment." She looks at the students who are engrossed in her tale. "Why are you all staring at me? You want me to finish?" The class nods yes while Dante snickers at the blowjob joke no one thought of but him, and Lady promptly smacks him in the back of the head. He flinched even though he knew he deserved it, and just kind of laughed it off. Kat starts to finish, "Well there's not much left honestly, we spent months gather the new ingredients for the new spell to get to the separated plane Sparda was imprisoned in. Funny thing is we misread one of the ingredients and well it brought me here, not here as in Limbo but to this realm. Vergil's only here because his other self wanted to make sure I didn't die doing recon." The class starts to talk amongst themselves about the rumors they just started to remember, about how Dante and his brother fought here and he beat him. As well as, Dante beating Vergil while he was Nelo Angelo which surprisingly enough, all these stories made it all the way to the Monster worlds.

Vergil grew tired of hearing of how his brother beat him, again! So he decides to take matters into his own hands. "Look here students those of you indulging in these rumors of how my brother is superior to me, shall get the worst of it once we start your training!" Dante like this fire in his brothers eyes as he blows up at the class. "Enough of the idle chatter we need to start this party!"

"I like your energy Vergil, it make me actually look up to my older brother for once." Dante just laughs as he says this, "But, he's not wrong students we need to start you training. So without further adieu shall we meet the new personal teachers?" He looks at the students and equips Cerberus, "Mizore come on down!" She slowly walks up to Dante not sure what's going on, "Don't be so afraid I'm not going to hurt you guys…directly at least." Dante walks up to the Ice wall blocking the entrance, takes out Rebellion and Stingers his way through. The Ice Chamber is still as Ice Cold as ever, some of the students shiver at the cold. "Oh c'mon guys it's not that cold in here, that being said it's due to get colder. The rest of you get to the door on the other side of the room I've got a surprise I think y'all gonna like. Mizore are you ready to meet your personal teacher?" She just nods not sure what to expect. Dante goes to the center of the room and just does a full combo with Cerberus. Once he finishes said combo he throws Cerberus high into the air and towards the door the everyone else is standing by.

*Huge flash followed by what feels like a small earthquake*

Cerberus is now standing facing Dante and Mizore and just roars. "RAAA! Dante, why have you summoned me back to my true form!?" Sees Mizore, "Trespasser!" Cerberus shoots the same cold blast he shot at Dante when he thought he was a mire human. Dante quickly jumps her he and carries her out the way. The enternce is not completely sealed in ice once again.

"Easy Fido! She's a personal guest of mine, like everyone else standing by the door." Cerberus was too concerned with Mizore he didn't even notice the group at the door behind him.

Still confused Cerberus asks Dante what's happening, "Son of Sparda why have you brought all these humans to our Tower?"

Dante just smiles, "Well you see Cerberus these are no mire human, they are all Monsters kind of like yourself. Yes before you get angered with me I know you're the guardian of the tower and all and are a Demon yourself but, these guys need our help and you're here to teach this Ice Demon girl some new tricks and to hone her skills."

Cerberus' heads kind of just look at each other, "So what am I suppose to jump thorough some icy hoops or something?"

"You've adopted my sense of humor I like that, no you're supposed to help her hone her skills and teacher her that little ice blast attack of yours." Dante promptly jumps on the main head of Cerberus, attaching the chain back onto his collar, "Look only you can hear me at this point and here's the deal, you're gonna basically train her reflexes and her powers as you see fit. The chains are so you cannot attack her when she's exhausted and on the other side of the room. Freezing her isn't gonna do much but, she's not used to your sub zero ice blast despite being a snow woman. Once she defeats you like I did and get's your weapon form you will not be done teaching her. SO, in the mean time have fun with this and try not to rip her apart. She can be injured but not killed I don't have permission to kill students." Which he's lying to him about cause he doesn't want his star pupils to be dead. "Alrighty then, Cerberus is now ready to be your tutor Mizore. Until you can gain his acceptance and he turns back into the nun chucks and lets you use them your training will not be complete." Dante hops off Cerberus' head towards the direction of the door. "One more thing…he can break these chains they aren't indestructible. Once that happens your at the finally of your training and are almost complete. I'll come find you once it's to that point." Mizore and the class just look at Dante like how would he know, but they don't question it as Dante is just that good.

The group proceeds up the grand stairway of the tower and follow Dante as he enters the Gigapedes chamber. "Dante if memory serves shouldn't we all get to some higher ground?" Lady seems a bit concerned considering where they are.

Dante just shrugs, "I would assume it's for the best we shall climb up." Dante just has to show off and air hikes, and hovers with Pandora to get to the top ledge. Vergil and Nero are just waiting at the top as they had no real need to show off. "C'mon class this is gonna be the firs tpart of your training if you don't get up to the top here you may die!" New sparks is ignited in the students as the jump to each ledge and make their way to the top. Just as the last student gets to the top the ground starts to rumble and the Gigapede mades his way out of his borrow. Almost taking that students leg with it, "You almost lost a limb there buddy but you pass for now. Class I'm going to need you guys to wait here I need to go get a few things be right back." Dante grabs Kat then Quicksilver's away, only to return about 5 minutes later via a sigil on the ground. "We're back. See that sigil on the ground, it's permanently active once you step on it your moving to another room so tread lightly." It seems Dante brought his trunk with all the Devil Arms in it. "Trish, Lady and Moka come forward." He give them all a grieves style Devil Arm. Moka get's Gilgamesh, Lady get's Beowulf and Trish gets Ifrit.

"Sparda! You cannot just give my power to someone else!" Beowulf screams form his Devil Arm. "You expect me to just let her use my powers!?"

Dante just sighs, "Look you don't get a say in this unless you want me to destroy what's left of you! Is that what you really want?" Dante's harsh tone scared the class and Beowulf starts shacking in Lady's hands. "If you want I can throw you inside Pandora's Box and see how well you can fair in there, or better yet I can just let my brother destroy you like he did the last time. Is that what you would like Beowulf?!" Vergil get's a bit excited at the idea and readies his blade.

"You win I shall do whoever's bidding you wish. Just don't put me in Pandora's Box." Beowulf just sounds scared at this point no one wants to be inside Pandora's Box.

"No promises depending on if your serious or not." Dante just barks back at Beowulf. "This is some serious shit here. If any of you want to back out now's the time to let me know." The class just looks at him with determination.

*Dante proceeds to shoot off rounds behind the class barely dodging students heads.*

"Why now of all times?!" 10 Hell Lusts decide to show up with 30 Hell Prides. "No sense in crying over slipped Demon Blood. Devil Hunters, time to work for a living!" Nero, Vergil, Lady and Trish all accompany Dante to kill this little Demon uprising. The class sits in amazement as this band of Devil Hunters hack, and slashes their way through skillfully killing all of them in a matter of minutes. Right before they get back to the class a couple Hell Wraths decide to show up, and are prepping themselves to blow up these "people" connected to Dante. Dante sees this and screams at the class, "JUMP DOWN TO US! QUICKLY!" The class scatters towards them, pushing and shoving each other trying to get to safety first. Dante quickly turns to Nero, "Fire Blue Rose with me Nero!" Both Nero and Dante ready their guns but before either of them could get off a single shot, Lady quickly fire off a huge barrage of mini missiles from Kalina Anne. Lady just flicks her hair back and smiles at the boys as if saying you're too slow. "Everyone scan the room. We going on so the ladies can train in privacy." Everyone scans the area and finds no jump scares or anymore surprises. "Now that that's done, class everyone but Moka follow me…that includes you Kokoa."

Mokas sister steps out from a huge crack in the wall. "If my sister is gonna stay and train so am I!"Kokoa sounded pretty adamant about her intentions. However, Dante decided to drive the point home. He pushes Tsukune so he falls and grabs Mokas Rosario off her chest. Dante's never seen Mokas transformation before, so he's just as surprised the rest of the class who hasn't seen it before either.

The Inner Moka, or as Kokoas like to refure to her as the real Moka tells her sister how it is. Kokoa is excited to see the sister she's come to know and love again, "Look Kokoa," she gets hugged right away but, Moka peels her sister off her. "I need this training just as everyone else does, you saw how powerless I was against father. Do you really want to see me defeated so easily, or need Tsukune to always have to come to me rescue when I've come to save him?!"

Kokoa just sinks her head in depression, "I suppose not…but I don't have to like the idea you're relying on some human to save your life." Tsukune steps up to intercept Kokoa but, Dante stops him and nods as if saying I got you bro.

Dante walks up to Kokoa and places a hand on her shoulder, "Look kid I don't really think you can call Tsukune a human anymore." Tsukune just stands there in shock, he expected Dante to protect his humanity. Instead he's not even acknowledging it. Dante winks and thumbs up to Tsukune, who's seething with anger and being held back by Nero just to keep to peace. "I can feel you anger Tsukune remember that feeling. As for this," Dante snatches the Rosario from Tsukunes hand, "you can have this back after class." Dante motions the rest of the class to start moving towards the door on the other side of the room. Just as the class gets through the door rumbling can be felt throughout the chamber. "Oh, he's back…"

Dante quickly closes the door, as they traverse though the tower Tsukune is lost in thought. He's trying to figure out what Dante's getting at when he told him to remember that angry feeling, and why he took Moka's Rosario. Everyone knows the outer Moka doesn't right but, wouldn't he at least try to get her to have some kind of defense and not have to rely on us, "I don't get it!" The class just turns to look at him as he was dragging behind the class. "Did I say that out loud just now?" They nod, "Oh uh, my bad." Since that resolved of Tsukunes outburst, they continue onward to their next location: The Firestorm Chamber.

The class enters and Dante quickly runs to the other side of the Chamber and over to two statues on its opposite side. "Nero, Tsukune! Welcome to your personal training/class room. First things first, Tsukune you have to acquire your weapon the same I did." Dante runs up the statues and places down both Agni and Rudra on their respective statues. "Boy we have new guests, I grant you permission to: 1 talk and 2 you can get you bodies back." Agni and Rudra are just confused because Dante destroyed their bodies. "Stop babbling and focus real quick. Nevan! I need you to…"

Nevan materializes in front of the class, "Oh Dante! I knew you couldn't resist seeing me agai…."

Dante cuts her off as soon as she starts trying to get at his junk, "Whoa Nevan, hold up! I'm flattered really," everyone notices he's already started popped a boner at Nevans advance, "I need you to tell Agni and Rudra how to do what you just did and while you're at it stop making advances on me." Even though everyone know he likes it.

Nevan just pouts, "Fine Dante, I'll talk to them." She cannot hide the fact she's let down, and that Dante basically just rejected her. Not like Dante ever acknowledged her advances in the first place, but she's still acting like it matters. She picks the twin blades up and whispers something to them, than as if she just uttered magic words to them they stand before everyone with their headless bodies. Some of the class is scared of the headless figures; some are impressed that these bodies can move without their heads. They all don't know Agni and Rudras heads are on their swords.

"Alright now that that's over with," Dante turns to Nevan, "if you wouldn't mind would go back into the case please." She just pouts some more and returns to the case in her guitar form. "Where was I oh yeah. Tsukune, you must defeat these two and acquire them as Devil Arms. Once you do that phase one of your training is complete. Phase two is training with the weapons, duel wielding isn't as easy as it looks especially two scimitars."

Tsukune just looks and examine them then turns to Dante, "So 2 things: 1 is Nero training with me here? And 2 is he suppose to help me defeat these two?"

Dante starts to speak but Vergil cuts him off, "This is how it works kid, with your skills defeating these two shouldn't pose to much of a problem. Nero's not helping you with the first part of your training, he's only here to stop Agni and Rudra from killing you if you fall and are about to be struck down."

Dante just shakes his head, "You could've sugar coated it a little Vergil damn. But my brother here is 100% correct. Nero's only here to stop you from being killed if you do something stupid." He tosses Mokas Rosario to him, "Remember what I said about your anger earlier theirs your hint." Tsukune catches it and ponders it. Being lost in his own thoughts he didn't see the rest of the students migrated to the doors, "Don't think to hard once we leave its open season on your ass. These guys will be trying to kill you, so do your best not to die! Bye-bye Tsu-kun!" Tsukune eye just starts twitch at that sound coming from Dante. The class proceeds to the Chamber of Three Trials, however given how they've already been solved everyone passes with no repercussions. They travel the whole route and end up on the roof, "So Vergil, do you want to use this venue as your training 'classroom'," Dante air quotes.

Vergil strokes his chin, "It is nice and wide open, however for the safety students we must pick a different location." Dante's just a surprised as the rest of the class as he tries to question Vergil but, his brother he answers the unasked question be for he can ask, "I'd feel inclined to throw off students off this platform who cannot keep up." You can feel the collective shutter of the class and, Dante's blood rushing through his veins…it's like he's getting off to the sound of this potential carnage.

Dante just shrugs it off, "Ok if that's the case we can make our way to the next assigned classroom." They traverse down through the tower and end up at the Subterranean Lake. "The next area is just ahead. Follow the Limestone Cavern when you get to the Sunken Opera House you've gone the right direction. I need to go ahead and set things up." Dante Quicksilver's away leaving the class and Vergil in his dust. He carved out what was supposed to be 10 minute window so he can set up the pyrotechnics.

*Thirty minutes later*

By this point Dante has finished and was ready to fall asleep then he hears the doors creak open. Finally, the class made it to the Sunken Opera House. Upon their entrance Dante proceeds to rock out, just like he did when he first acquired Nevan. A small performance filled with power cords, windmills, playing behind his head and lots of pyrotechnics. Dante finishes things with a slide, "YEAH! Now that was fun! Alright back to business, Miss. Kurumu Kurono where are you girl." She steps to the front of the class with an excited expression. "Oh ho, you look rather excited. Care to share what's got you going?"

She just smiles and replies, "I just cannot wait to show that low grade Succubus what a real one can do!"

Nevan starts to shake in Dante hands and then she just materializes right up in Kurumus grill, "Child you think you have what it takes to beat me? You've got a lot of work to do if you think you can just walk off the street and beat me! Dante take the other students and your handsome brother out of the room, I want to have a talk with this one girl to girl!" Oh course Dante obliges and quickly ushers the students out the room. As much as he'd like to see that cat fight, he doesn't want to get caught in it at the same time. The students traverse the caverns past the opera house and throughout the lower levels of the tower until they get to the rotation bridge.

The students look over the edge and are scared of the fall, as it looks like it could lead them straight to Hell itself. "Don't worry kiddies, this bridge is very sturdy," Dante attempts to get the students to cross the bridge, "you can't turn back know or else you'd get lost in this tower and I may never find you. Ever. Again." The students then quickly swallow their fear and practically sprint across the bridge, almost knocking off Dante and Vergil who where leading the way. They get to the Marble Throughway and see a blood stain on the floor. "Don't worry about that, something happened here long ago and well it wasn't pretty." Dante ushers the students past where Arkham acted like he died, through various other chambers and passage ways up until they reached their destination. "So my brother from the same mother does this suit your tastes in classrooms?"

Vergil looks around a bit, he likes the grand ceiling, the cages and the fact there seems to be a spectator area. "Tell me Dante, was this room used for torture?" He looks to his brother and he just nods, "Excellent, you make whatever seals you need to away from main arena." Vergil does nothing more than just shoo Dante away, "I'm going to let you kids know this area is best suited towards my kind of teaching, I do not intend to go easy on you for very long. I'll give you 1 class day to adapt to the way I plan on honing your skills, if you cannot adapt to the curriculum I give you, you may get seriously injured or even die." You hear a dull roar come from the students as they discuss this new fond knowledge, "SILENCE! I'll give all of you students a choice, if any of you think you cannot follow my program talk to my brother so he can take you back to your school. Then find your way to the head masters office you do not wish to partake in this course." About ten students make their way to Dante to tell him they are out. Dante somehow convinces them they have potential, and can follow this course if they just try.

Dante makes his way to the center of the room where Vergil is standing and steps in front of him, "Alright students you all have your class assignment. Learn well and do me a favor, try not to die." He leaves on these words and goes to check on the other students as they start their own individual therapy session.

*Will the students survive these dangerous training sessions stay tuned for chapter 4*


End file.
